How to Train Your Dragon
by mer-celebimew
Summary: In Berk a young Viking teen named Kazane aspires to follow her tibe's tradition of becoming a dragon slayer. After capturing her first dragon and with her chance at finally gaining the tribe's acceptance, she finds that she no longer has the desire to kill it and insteads befriends it. GaoxKazane RowxJura FyordxAlice
1. This is Berk

**Chapter 1 This is Berk**

**Info**

I don't own summary, story plot, lines, characters, or anything in this story. All credit goes to the people who made HTTYD. This is based off of HTTYD, Skylanders, and My BFF is a Dragon(my story). The lines won't be excat so don't punish me! I might add my own flare to it. Also, it might be confusing because I'm doing this in a character's POV but some scenes don't have the characters so I will be switching from first person to third person a lot.

This is Berk. It's 12 days homeless and freezing to death. It's located on an island. My village. In one word for it: sturdy... for 7 generations, but every single building is new. We do fishing, hunting, and have charming views of the sunset. The only problems are the pests.

Just then something takes a sheep.

You see most places have mice or ants, but we have-

I open the door to see the racket and see people screaming their heads off and running. Then I see something and it blows fire at me but I quickly close the door.

Dragons.

Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubborness issues.

I quickly leave my house, that's on fire. I go through a crowd of Vikings that have weapons in their hands.

My name's Kazane Fujimiya. Great name I know(scarcasm). It's not the worst though. My parents believe a frightening name will scare off trolls. Our charming Viking demenor already does that(more scarcasm)!

I have short red hair and pink eyes. I'm smaller than all of the girl and boy Vikings at my age. I'm skinnier than them too. I wear a long sleeve, dark green tuntic and a brown fur vest that goes with my boots.

Just then I bumped into someone and fall on the ground. I can get pushed around easily.

Just then one of the Vikings scream in my face and he greets me with a friendly morning.

I then jump up and run towards my destiation.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Get inside!"

"What are you doing out here?!"

"Get back inside!"

The other Vikings yelled as I ran.

Yep, people think this lowly of me. Just then I get a tug from the back of my tunic.

"Kazane! What's she doing out here?! Urgh! What are you doing out?! GET INSIDE!"

That's Sarki the Vast(made up name!). Chief of the tribe. They say when he was baby, he popped a dragon's head and shoulders. Do I believe it? Yes, I do.

Sarki: "What do we got?"

"Camo, Cynder, High Five, Sonic Boom, and Hot Dog."

A Viking said as he informed my father.

They never came up with great names for the dragons. I mean who names a dragon hot dog? I know it looks like a dog and it's on fire, but really?!

Sarki: "Any Whirlwinds?"

Sarki asked.

"None so far."

The Viking said.

Sarki: "Good."

Sarki said as he wiped off a piece of wood that was on fire.

"LAUNCH IT!"

A Viking yelled.

They put a flaming rock on a catapult.

I run into a workshop and took off my vest. I put on a brown apron.

"Nice of you to join the party. I'd thought you'd be carried off."

My master said.

Me: "Who me? Na, come on!"

I said cofidently as I put an ax on display.

Me: "I'm way too musular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this."

I said as I gestured to myself and tried showing my guns to my master(Author: What guns, Kazane?)

"Aww! Come on! They need toothpicks, don't they?"

My master said in his smart-a*s way.

I open the windows and male Vikings start piling the weapons on the counter.

Meet Dumaka. I've been his apprentice since I was little. Well, littler.

I started to heat up the fire for Dumaka.

Sarki: "Move to the harbor! Well chase them down with the catapults!"

Sarki yelled.

Just then a house caught on fire.

See old village, lots and lots of new houses.

"FIRE!"

A Viking yelled.

Oh! The ones with the buckets of water is Jura, Fyord, the cousins Row and Alice, and..

A boy throws a bucket of water at the house that's on fire and then a dragon shot a fireball behind him.

Gaoooooooooo...(Author: Uh-oh... I think I'm going to puke)

Everything then goes in slow motion as I see him.

I goofily smile. Those are the Dragoners.

Then I see them go into a cool formation. Man, their job is so much cooler. I lean forward ready to jump out, but then Dumaka's hook hand catches me before I could go out there.

Me: "Awww! Come on! Let me out there, please! I need to make my mark!"

I complain.

Dumaka: "Ohhh! You'll make plenty of marks! All in the wrong places!"

Dumaka said in his smart-a*s way.

Me: "But please! Two mintutes! I'll kill a dragon! My life will get eternally better! I might even get a boyfriend!"

I pleaded.

Dumaka: "You can't lift a hammer, you can swing an axe, and you can't even throw the string thingy with rocks on the end!"

As he said the last part, he picked up the thing he was talking about and then someone took one and threw one at a High Five. As if it was nothing. The Vikings really need to work on the names of the dragons!

Me: "Ok, but this will throw it for me!"

I said as I touched my new invention. Just then it launched the string thingy. It flew out the window and hit one of the Vikings.

Dumaka: "See! Now, this, right here, is what I'm talking about!"

He said as he pointed my my invention.

Me: "My invention-"

Dumaka: "If you ever want to get out there and fight dragons, you'll need to stop all... this."

He said the last part and gestured to me. All of me.

Me: "But you pointed to all of me."

I told him.

Dumaka punched my arm.

Dumaka: "Yes, that's it. Stop being all of you."

He said.

Me: "Ohhhhhhh!"

I said nodding my head and squinting at him.

Dumaka: "Ohhhhhhhh. Yeah."

Dumaka mimics me.

Me: "You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this raw, Viking-ness contained. There will be conquences!"

I said as I rose my voice and pointed my finger to emphasis my point.

Damaka: "I'll take my chances."

He said in a dull voice.

Dumaka: "Start chopping, now."

He ordered as he threw a sword at me.

**Characters**

Kazane as Hiccup

Gao as Astrid

Row as Tuffnut

Jura as Fishlegs

Fyord as Snotlout

Alice as Ruffnut


	2. Dragon Battle

**Kazane's POV**

I start sharping the heavy sword. One day I will get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here.

A Pop Thorn would at least get me noticed.

A Sunburn would definitely get me a boyfriend.

Then there are the Hot Dogs. Only the best go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire. They may look small and cute but they can pack a punch.

But the Ultimate prize is-

"WHIRLWIND!"

"GET DOWN!"

Someone yelled as some lightning struck the watch tower. I came to the window and looked at where the lightning struck.

Starki: "JUMP!"

My father yelled as he jumped down from the watch tower.

The Whirlwind never steals food, never shows itself, and-

BOOM!

never misses.

No one has ever killed a Whirlwind. That's why I'm going to be the first!

Dumaka: "Manage the fort, Kazane. They need me out there!"

He said as he walked out with his peg leg.

Dumaka then turned around and pointed at me.

Dumaka: "Stay. Put. There."

He order as if I was a dog.

Dumaka: "You know me. AHHHHHHHHHH!"

He yelled as he went into battle.

"Kazane?! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

The Vikings said as I was taking my invention.

Me: "I KNOW! BE RIGHT BACK!"

Sarki: "WATCH OUT! THE DEVIL STILL HAS SOME LEFT IN HIM!"

My father yelled as he jumped onto an Echo.

I ran until I went to the top of a hill. I got my invention ready. Ready to take down a Whirlwind.

**Characters**

Kazane as Hiccup

Gao as Astrid

Row as Tuffnut

Jura as Fishlegs

Fyord as Snotlout

Alice as Ruffnut


	3. The Downed Dragon

**Kazane's POV**

I heard a cry of a Whirlwind.

Me: "Come on. Give me something to shot at!"

I aimed my invention into the air. I could hear the roar of my prey. I looked into my hole to be accurte and then the Whirlwind struck another watch tower. I then fired. The impact was harder than I thought because I was thrown back. The string thingy flew through the air. Then seconds later I heard the cry of the Whirlwind. I saw the figure go down.

Me: "I hit it."

I said in realization.

Me: "YES! YES! I HIT IT!"

I said I pumped my fist in the air.

Me: "Did anybody see that?"

I asked myself. Just then a Hot Dog was behind me. Then my invention crashed.

Me: "Execpt for you."

I said.

Me: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I screamed.

Down below Sarki sighed in frusation.

Sarki: "DO NOT LET THEM ESCAPE!"

He screamed.

Me: "Ah!"

I yelled as the Hot Dog aimed for me but missed because I was running for my life.

I then hid behind a pole and the Hot Dog aimed for the pole. I turned around but nothing was there. Just then my father tackled the dragon behind my other side. The dragon tried to aim another fire ball at my father but he was too tired.

Sarki: "Too tired, little dragon."

My dad snarled.

My father then started to beat up the dragon.

Me: "Oh. there's also one more thing you need to know."

I told him.

The middle of the pole turned to ashes(because of fire) and tumbled into a few houses.

There were cries and screams.

Me: "Sorry, dad."

I said.

Just then more screaming and fire were seen and heard.

Just then we saw the dragons left with the sheep and food.

I then pointed to the sky.

Me: "Ok, but I hit a Whirlwind."

I said, trying to look on the bright side.

Then my father took me by the back of my tunic.

Me: "Ohhhhhhh! But not like the last few times, dad. I mean I really, actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a clear shot! It went down just in the forests. Let's get a search party out there and-"

I was then interuppted.

Sarki: "STOP! Just stop. Everytime you step outside, disaster falls and can you not see that I have bigger problems. Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed."

My dad explained.

Me: "Between you and me the village can do less feeding don't you think?"

I said as everyone looked offended and touched their stomachs.

Sarki: "This isn't a joke, Kazane! Oh! Why can't you follow the simplest orders."

He told me.

Me: "I-I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it! You know? It's who I am, dad."

I argue.

Sarki: "Oh dear! Many things, Kazane. But a dragon killer isn't one of them. Get back to the house. MAKE SURE HE GETS THERE!"

He ordered Dumaka. The Dragoners then all laugh at me.

Row: "Nice preformance."

Row said rudely.

Fyord: "I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped."

Fyord said arrgontly.

Me: "Thank you, I was trying!"

I said scarcasticly.

Dumaka then shoved Fyord's head away.

Me: "I really did hit one."

I tell him.

Dumaka: "Surely-"

He starts.

Me: "He never listens."

I continue.

Dumaka: "It runs in the fam-"

Dumaka starts again but I interuppt him again.

Me: "And when he does, its always with this disappointed scrowled like someone forgot the meat on his sandwich."

I tell Dumaka.

Me: "Excuse me, b*****d! I'M AFRAID YOU BROUGHT ME THE WRONG OPPSPRING! I ordered an extra large girl with more muscle, extra guts and glory on the side! But this here, this here is a talking twig!"

I said making myself sound like my father.

Dumaka: "Now, you're thinking about this all wrong! It's not so much what you look like. It's more inside you he can't stand."

Dumaka explain.

Me: "Thank you for summing that up."

I said scarcasticly.

Dumaka: "The point is stop trying so hard to be something you're not."

Dumaka said.

Me: "I just want to be one of you guys."

I said sadly as tears ran down my eyes and I slam the door in my master's face.

He looked down sadly and sighed.

I then run to the back door of my house and fleed to the forest.

Sarki: "EITHER WE FINISH THEM OR THEY FINISH US! IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO RID OF THEM! IF ONLY WE CAN FIND THE NEST AND DESTROY Them. THAT'S THE ONLY WAY THE DRAGONS WILL LEAVE AND FIND ANOTHER HOME!"

Sarki yelled.

"Those ships never come back!"

A viking yelled.

Sarki: "We're Vikings. It's an occupantionally hazord. Now, whose with me?!"

He yelled as he stabbed a map on the table. Everyone turned their heads away and made up excuses.

Sarki: "Those who stay, have to look after Kazane."

Sarki said.

Just then everyone raised their hands and everyone erupted with loud voices.

Sarki: "Ah, that's more like it."

He said proudly. But then he dissmissed them.

Dumaka: "Kay, I'll pack my undies."

He said as he drank the last of his drink on the bench.

Sarki: "No, I need you to stay and train some of the new recruits."

Sarki said.

Dumaka scoffed.

Dumaka: "Oh so while I'm busy, Kazane can cover the stall. Sharpen the blades and have lots time to herself. What can possibly go wrong?"

He asked as Sarki the Vast sat down beside him on the bench.

Sarki: "What am I going to do with her, Dumaka?"

Sarki ask.

Dumaka: "Put her in training-"

Dumaka starts but then Sarki interuppts him.

Sarki: "I'm serious!"

Sarki aruges.

Dumaka: "So am I!"

Dumaka yells.

Sarki: "She'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage!"

Sarki aruged.

Dumaka: "Oh! You don't know that!"

Dumaka said confidently.

Sarki: "I do."

Dumaka: "No, you don't."

Sarki: "I do, Dumaka."

Dumaka: "NO! You don't!"

Sarki: "Listen, you know what she's been like."

He said as he got up from the bench.

Sarki: "From the time she could crawl, she's been... different. She doesn't listen, she has the attention span of a sparrow. I take her fishing and she wants to hunt for trolls!"

Sarki said.

Dumaka: "Troll success! They steal your socks, but only the left ones. What's with that?"

Dumaka asks.

Sarki: "When I was a boy-"

Sarki start.

Dumaka: "Here we go!"

Dumaka yells.

Sarki: "My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question it. And you know what happened?"

Sarki ask.

Dumaka: "Go on with your life story!"

Dumaka yells at him.

Sarki: "The rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking can do, Dumaka! He can- He can crush mountains, destory forests, tame seas! Even as a boy I knew what I was, what I become. Kazane is not that kind of Viking."

Dumaka thought for a moment before telling him,

Dumaka: "You can stop him, Sarki. You can only prepare her. I know it seems hopeless, but the truth is you won't always be around to protect her. She's going to get out there again. She's probaly out there now!"

Dumaka said.

I was wandering around the forest with my map charcol. I flinched at the sound of a squawking bird. I looked at my book and I had x marks around the forest area.

I sighed.

I turned around and started to let my frustation out on my poor book by scribbing all over it. I slammed my charcol in there and slammed my book shut.

I sighed in defeat.

Me: "Oh! The gods hate me! People lose their knife, sock, and what do I lose?! A WHOLE DRAGON!"

I screamed as I angrily slapped a branch and it swung back and hit in right in my eye.

I yelped in pain.

I heard more squawking and looked up. I saw a tree half broken, leading to a rocky cliff. I slowing walked down the cliff, following the tree branch. Then I saw the body of the Whirlwind and jumped down, hoping the dragon didn't see me and hoping it doesn't try to shoot something at me. I wait for a scond for the blast but it doesn't come. I rise up and take a peek. I saw the dragon was dead and tied up. I took out my knife. I ran towards the rock by the dragon. I took a deep breath and looked.

Me: "O-oh! W-wow! I did it! Oooohhh! I did it! This fixes everything!~"

I said as I put my foot on the dragon.

Me: "Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!"

Just then the animal moans in pain and pushes me off its back. IT'S ALIVE?!

I bump into a rock and I'm taking short breaths. I then wave my knife in front of me as I wait for the dragon's attack. I take a closer look at the dragon. I saw its eyes were open.

I take two deep breaths.

Me: "I'll kill you, dragon. I'mma cut out your heart and take it to my father! I'm a viking! I'M A VIKING!"

I yell.

I prepare to stab the beast. Taking in more deep breaths(Author: The kid has a breathing problem or what?!).

I raise my knife with my eyes close but then I open them. The dragon and I make eye contact. There was fear in its eyes just like me. Fearing I won't fit in like the other teen Vikings.

I close my eyes again and prepare to stab the Whirlwind.

The dragon then collapses.

I keep trying to kill it but for some reason, I don't have the will to do just that. I drop my weapon and drop my hands on my head. I open my eyes and look the mess I made.

Me: "I did this."

I said in realization.

I pick up my knife and turn away from it, ready to leave it to die, but then something stops me. I turn to it again. I squeeze me eyes shut, regretting the deed I will do next.

I start cutting the dragon's ropes. Once the Whirlwind is free, it tackled me and pins me against the stone. Its feet are on my throat. I then start hypenventialing. We look at each other and then the dragon roars in my face and flys off. I then start taking in more breaths of life and holding my hand by my heart. I can feel it beating. I then get up and faint.

**Characters**

Kazane as Hiccup

Gao as Astrid

Row as Tuffnut

Jura as Fishlegs

Fyord as Snotlout

Alice as Ruffnut


End file.
